onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nami
| jva=Akemi Okamura (Episodes 1-69, 79+), Wakana Yamazaki (Episodes 70-78), Megumi Toyoguchi (OVA only)| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Nami is a pirate and the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. Appearance Nami has a tattoo on her left shoulder which represents mikan and pinwheels (a homage to her past), where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's Crew. Near the beginning of the series, Nami wore thick, low cut leather boots and a simple blouse. However, during the Arlong Park arc and thereafter, Nami wore open-toed shoes and more revealing outfits (With the tattoo no longer being a secret). She seemed to have abandoned the shoes for high-heeled boots as of Chapter 435. She usually pairs her tops with skirts with rings on them. Her overall physique matured suddenly (though this is, most likely, a simple change in style of artwork). Her fashion frequently changes as well as her hair style. According to the author (in response to a fan's question), Nami's dress size was 37-22-34. The author has also replied to a fan's question to saying that right now Nami's measurements are as follows: Height 169 B 95 W 55 H 85, though her breasts seem to grow and then "reset" throughout the arcs (this is much more obvious in the manga). SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.37 - Chapter 353, Fan question: What are Nami' and Robin's sizes? He has also said that Nami resembles a cat, that he uses the color orange to represent her, and she smells of mikan and money. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.20 - Chapter 177, Fan question: What animals represent each of the 5 crew members, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Ussop? SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.40 - Chapter 380, Fan question: What colors represent the crew. What do each of the Straw Hat Crew smell like Personality Along with Nico Robin, Nami is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats and the third smartest character during the East Blue Saga according to Oda, the first being Ben Beckman of the Red-Haired pirates and the 2nd being Captain Kuro SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 65, Fan question: Who has the highest IQ?. At the beginning of the series, Nami despised all pirates. She viewed them as nothing but bad people after losing someone close to her, only changing her mind after she met Luffy and Zoro. Nami is greedy and will do anything for money, accepting any challenge that comes along. While she will send in Luffy, Zoro and the rest of the crew to meet the demand, the one thing she will not do is sell out a friend; no matter what the sum. She takes control of the amount of money the crew spends, ever aware of the crews spending habits (such as Luffy's desire to spend all they have on meat) and tries her hardest to avoid it getting spent all at once. To this end she is in complete horror whenever the rest of the crew wastes money. Nami's main concern when she is in trouble is herself first and usually has other members do her fighting, resulting in her fighting in fewer fights. She is a coward, though not on the same level as Ussop, her cowardice has more to do with staying alive rather then being afraid. She can be devilish at times and won't think twice about ditching the others to save her own life. One Piece manga - Chapter 221, Nami orders the others to cut the pipes supply air to Luffy, Sanji and Zoro in order to stay alive leading Chopper to accuse her of being a devil. However despite these outlooks on life she has a line she will not cross. Because of Nami's immoral limits, she has been known to stand her ground against anyone hurting her friends, abandoning her otherwise normal routine of trying to stay out of harms way. Baroque Works arc, Nami's fight against Baroque Works was mainly because of her friendship with Vivi.Water 7 arc and Enies Lobby arc, Nami's main reason for fighting was souly based on getting Robin back.Thriller Bark Arc, once again Nami abandons trying to run away and stands her ground when Absalom attacks Lola.One Piece manga - Chapter 484, Nami refuses to surrender Luffy. Nami also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. This was not present in the early chapters and started after the Captain Kuro arc. Note: This is similar to Bulma, the female main character of Dragon Ball (Eiichiro Oda's favorite manga), who is never seen with the same hairstyle. When Nami goes shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on stuff, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. Relationships Crew Nami at first was excited to join the crew but grew more reluctant when she learned that Luffy is a pirate because of her disgust at pirates. She betrayed Luffy and even wished him dead before he formed a crew One Piece manga - Chapter 13 Nami expresses her opinions of Luffy being a pirate.. Her original membership into the crew was just as an "alliance" with Luffy which she later ended to return to her homevillage, however by then she had become fond of the crew and found it was not so easy to just leave. One Piece manga - Chapter 14 Nami Becomes an official ally of the Straw Hat crew. However after Arlong's defeat she officially joined the crew, by then she had completely changed her mind on her fellow crewmates. She soon came to respect Luffy's qualities as a leader, but often gets angry at his irrational thinking and short attention span. In such situations, she sometimes tends to get into violent outbreaks. This may also be caused by traits of other crew members such as Roronoa Zoro's sleeping. Despite this, she trusts Luffy very much and is the one that occasionally safe-keeps his straw hat. She also often takes advantage of Sanji with his devotion to her, ordering him to do her bidding. She also uses Usopp to maintain her weapons. Zoro tries not to fall for her manipulative schemes, but ends up a victim like the rest, usually due to debt. The crew member she seems to get along best with is Robin, she also doesn't boss her around, and even calls her "nee-sama" or "nee-san" at times. Friends Back home, Genzo acted as a father figure to both Nami and Nojiko. He was shown very concerned about Nami's pose on her bounty attracting more perverts than bounty hunters One Piece manga - chapter 440, Nami's bounty poster reaches Genzo. , although he had an enlarged picture of it, himself. The rest of the village still adores her. Nami also shared a close relationship with Vivi, to the point of an almost sisterly bond. Like the rest of the crew, she was deeply upset about her leaving. She also made a good friend of Lola the zombie warthog, to the point where she even help set Lola and Absalom up for marriage. Their friendship transended over into the real Lola when Thriller Bark was taken down. Lola had a strange feeling she already knew Nami from somewhere else despite never meeting her before, Nami was just happy to see her friend ,to date, Lola has been the only person Nami has willingly handed some of her treasure over to. One Piece 486 - Chapter 486, Lola and Nami are reunited. Enemies Nami is enemies with the Marines as both a pirate and a member of the crew, as she carries a bounty on her head. Essentially, her biggest enemy was Arlong, but ever since his defeat she has become enemies of other villains, mainly because of the Straw Hats' battles along the Grand Line. Family Bellemere She has comes to terms with the idea Bellemere was her mother. In life she never saw eye to eye with her adoptive mother at times, in death Nami deeply missed her due to the fact she knew Bellemere deeply loved her despite everything. Nami is seen drawing a picture of her after being forced into Arlong's crew. She reglaurly visited her grave on the cliff top where she was buried and often thought about her. As she was leaving her home, Nami spoke as though directly to Bellemere and told an image of her that she was leaving, a short moment later as she walked out the door a force pushed her along and Nami is left wondering what just happened. Nojiko Although they didn't get along as children, Nami values Nojiko as the only person who loved and supported her through her years of stealing to buy the village. Though not related by blood, she supports Nami like a real sister. Other As an orphan, Nami may have other family. However considering the circumstances behind her origins with Bellemere and Nojiko and the fact Bellemere found both girls in a war zone, it seems unlikely this will ever be touched upon. Abilities and Powers Nami is a highly skilled navigator as well as being a talented cartographer. She has the innate ability to sense changes in the weather and can even predict the appearance of the supposedly unpredictable cyclones of the Grand Line. She is also an excellent thief and pickpocket who can steal small items such as keys on light encounters without the victim noticing. Compared to her fellow Straw Hats, she is not as skilled in combat as she is lacking the strength and skill needed to defeat most foes. This led her to remain as a supporting member of the crew rather then a main fighter. She shamelessly manipulated one of her crewmates to fight in her place, usually by blackmailing Zoro, charming Sanji, or ordering Luffy around. Weapons She relied mainly on a standard wooden staff throughout the East Blue saga and leading up to the Alabasta arc. Later, Usopp invents for her a weapon called the "Clima Tact" that allowed her to fight in a major battle for the first time in a nonsupporting role and landed her first major victory against Miss Doublefinger (in comical fashion). Though this did not mean she stopped using her old tactics she employed before the Arabasta arc. Currently, Nami has been given a Dial enhanced Clima-Tact, the "Perfect Clima-Tact", by Usopp. The new weapon was powerful enough to wipe out an entire group of soldiers and she also managed to defeat CP9's Kalifa, securing her place as one of the crew's most valuable members. Other Techniques Though infrequent, Nami has a couple of other moves that she can use to incapacitate (in more ways than one) her opponents. *'Shiawase Punch (幸せパンチ(しあわせ), ''Happiness Punch):' A "technique" that Nami uses to dispatch Peeping Toms while she bathes; she simply drops her towel, causing any male in the vicinity to collapse from a massive nosebleed. She also uses this as a get-rich-quick scheme, as she charges 100,000 Belly to anyone who sees her doing this. *'Impact (衝撃貝 (インパクト)):' Nami uses an Impact Dial to absorb attacks and then send them back at her opponents. This was the move she used to dispatch Hotori. History Past Story .]] Nami is an orphan found by Belle-Mère, a female Marine, on a battlefield as an infant. The marine adopted her along with Nojiko, another child, and the three became as close as a real family. However, this ended when the infamous Fish-Man Pirate Arlong took over Cocoyashi Village (or Coco Village in the English language manga and dub), their adopted hometown and imposed a fee on every single adult and child in the village in order to 'live'. Since Belle-Mère could not pay for her entire family's monthly fee for living, she was used as an 'example' by Arlong to demonstrate to the townspeople what will happen to them if they ever go against him or fail to pay the fee. Belle-Mère is then brutally murdered by a shot from Arlong in front of Nami and Nojiko. Nami was then kidnapped and forced to become a cartographer for Arlong after he noticed the quality of her maps at such a young age. However, Arlong struck a deal with Nami: if she brought him one hundred million belli (the form of currency in One Piece), he would free her village. She spent eight years making maps and stealing treasure from pirates in order to buy back her village. Present Story It was during this time that she met Monkey D. Luffy during the situation with Buggy the Clown in Orange Town (as seen in the Buggy the Clown Arc) and temporarily joined up him with the reasoning that she will get most of the treasure that is found. After reaching the Baratie restaurant with Luffy and the others, Nami took off with the crew's loot and ship and headed for Arlong Park. Nami was only 7 million belli short of fulfilling her end of the deal, but Arlong shamelessly used Nezumi, a corrupt Marine captain, to steal all of the money, thus ensuring that Nami would forever be in his crew, without breaking his promise. Later, Luffy arrives and after seeing a distraught Nami in the process of carving the Arlong tatoo off her arm and screaming Arlong's name in anger, he accepts her plea for help. Then, along with Sanji, Zoro and Usopp, he battles Arlong and his elites and defeats them all. Nami's village is freed, and she rejoins the crew as a permanent member. In her way out of the village, Nami wished to say goodbye to no one. She left the money back in Nojiko's house, and runs onto the Going Merry after stealing all of the villagers' wallets at the same time. This causes certain opinions for Nami to spring up, like Sanji cheering on Nami, Zoro saying that Nami might betray them again, Usopp saying that she hasn't changed, and Luffy laughing. At Skypiea, Nami acquired her Waver, which she used while they were still at Skypiea. During Enies Lobby, Nami fought and defeated Kalifa with her newly modified staff, now called the Perfect Clima-tact. She also gave Robin a huge, heartfelt hug upon seeing that she had been freed After Enies Lobby With the Going Merry, everyone has managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La just in time to pick up the Strawhat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning it as the crew tearfully says goodbye. ''One Piece manga - Chapter 430, Merry's goodbye. Nami is later seen lounging by a pool while eavesdropping on Luffy and Koby's conversation with a Den Den Mushi about military technology (such as putting Kairouseki on the bottom of military ships). When she heard them laughing and catching up on old times, she stopped listening to the conversation to give them some privacy. Nami received her first bounty: 16 Million Belly. Amusingly this puts her above Buggy the Clown, the villain introduced in the same arc as Nami, and on the same level as Captain Kuro, another cat themed character. Out of all the Straw Hats, she is the only one complaining the fact she got a bounty. It is found that the photographer told her that he was a W7 reporter so she willingly posed. One Piece manga - Chapter 435, Nami's bounty and her reaction to it. When Usopp rejoins the crew, while both he and Luffy are crying over each other, she says, with tears in her eyes, that they aren't that cool. Adventure on Ghost Island After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Nami and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. A mysterious storm then came out of nowhere. Nami, using her skills as navigator, navigated the ship out of harm's way. Nami and the rest of the crew found themselves in the presence of a ghost ship. Wanting to explore for treasure, Nami decided to tag along with Luffy who decided to explore the ship. Sanji decided to tag along with them in order to keep an eye on Nami. There they met a skeleton named Brook whose rude behavior left a very bad impression on Nami.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 442 and Episode 337, Brook is introduced. Luffy then all of sudden asked Brook to join his crew which in turn the skeleton accepted. This shocked both Nami and Sanji. After climbing back down to the Thousand Sunny, Nami decided to join for dinner for which Brook decided to also join. Over dinner, Nami learned of the skeleton's past.One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. Just as Brook was about to perform before Nami and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Nami and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Nami couldn't do anything about it. At that moment, Franky then decided to show the crew a little present, the Mini Merry II. This pleased the crew very much that Nami decided to take out for test drive with Chopper and Usopp. However while sailing on the little boat, Nami and her companions accidentally bumped into the moat of Thriller Bark and fell from the Mini Merry II into it. There, the three met the Cerberus which chased them until they hid in a tree.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, Nami, Usopp and Chopper encounter the Cerberus. In the tree, the three met Hildon who decided to take them to met Dr. Hogback. After riding a carriage with Hildon through some woods filled with all sorts of stitched-up creatures, Nami and her companions were left in the middle of a cemetery. There, they were attacked by some Zombies which they luckily escaped from. They then came across Hogback's mansion and met with the good doctor and his maid, Cindry. After dinner with the good doctor in which the three asked about Brook, Nami decided to take a bath. In the middle of it however, she was attacked by an invisible thing.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, Nami is attacked by in the bathroom by Absalom. Luckily, Usopp came in the bathroom and drove it away. After the incident in the bathroom, Nami and her companions found out that the paintings and taxidermy in the dining room were all Zombies. Fortunately, the three escaped through a secret door before the Zombies could catch them. Beyond the secret door, Nami and her companions found themselves in a room filled with Cindry's pictures. Through a newspaper article that Nami found, the three learned that Cindry was an actress that died ten years ago. Just as they were about to leave, the three stumbled across a treasure chest. Nami was very eager to find treasure that her mood completely changed from that when she learned about the previous revelation. Inside however, was a horrific Jack in a box that frightened the three out of the room. As the three were running through the hallways of the mansion from more painting Zombies, a mysterious bodyguard decided to chase them. Eventually Nami along with Ussop and Chopper Overhear Moria about his plan of creating Oz the strongest zombie. Eventually the trio are caught and make a run for it and soon have to fight a bunch of zombie bodyguards. During the battle Nami is captured by Absalom. Currently Nami is standing unconscious next to Absalom and is about to get married to him. Current Events (Spoilers) Currently Nami has defeated Absalom and has gotten away from him. However, she also meets Bartholomew Kuma, being asked a cryptic question about if Luffy has a brother before resuming his search for Moria. Nami finally arrives at the battle against Moria and does her best to help her crew, but even with her help, they cannot beat him. Luffy finally joins the battle and he invokes a new form- Shadow Luffy, which allows him to badly beat Moria. However, Moria uses his greatest power- Shadow Asgard to recover and prepares to finish everyone off, using his Gears tactically, Luffy finally finishes Moria off and faints from exhaustion and wounds, in the process giving everyone their shadows back and putting Moria in critical condition but not dead. Nami then remembers Kuma is on this island and tells everyone. Meanwhile, Kuma reports that Moria has failed to kill Luffy and is badly wounded, he is ordered to kill everyone on Thriller Bark and evacuate the wounded Moria. However, instead of outright killing everyone as his orders said he offers everyone a deal- let him kill Luffy (who cannot fight back now) and he'll leave everyone alone. The Straw Hats and everyone else on the island tell Kuma no way and he sets off a bomb made out of air that badly wounds everyone. However, before he can finish off Luffy, Zoro rises again and vows he won't let Kuma touch him, Kuma offers to just kill Zoro then and attacks him, though Zoro survives. Kuma then leaves, praising Luffy for having such good friends. Soon after, Nami joins everyone in a celebratory party at Thriller Bark (save for Zoro, who is still recovering from his wounds) lead by Brook and his piano. Luffy finally reveals to Brook that he is friends with his Nekama, Laboon. Brook stops partying, cries, and reveals a Tone Dial which has the last song the Rumba Pirates ever performed together on it. Brook states that since he has new friends in Luffy and the others, he no longer needs the Dial and will give it to Laboon the next time they meet. Brook then asks if the Straw Hat crew invite is still good and Luffy says it is, Nami joins the others in a shocked response. Major Battles *Nami and Luffy vs. Buggy *Nami and Usopp vs. Black Cat Pirates *Nami and Vivi vs. Miss Valentine *Nami vs. Miss Doublefinger *Nami and Gan Fall vs. Hotori and Kotori *Nami and Chopper vs. Kumadori *Nami vs. Kalifa *Nami and Lola vs. Absalom *Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Robin and Brook vs. Oz and Gecko Moria *Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Robin and Brook vs. Oz Filler Battles *Nami vs. Erik the Whirlwind *Nami vs. Honey Queen *Nami and Usopp vs. Horn Eaters *Nami and Chopper vs. Touma *Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin vs. Governor *Nami vs. Arabelle Early One Piece Nami's design and personality (and arguably her background story as well) is the result of a long process with several other similar characters. The first apparent character in the process of developing towards Nami was Silk in Romance Dawn V.1, who was then followed by another girl called Ann in Romance Dawn V.2. Each one of the girls had her own personality which seemed to have been placed into Nami's overall design. An unclear matter of the scar that Nami inflicts on herself is seen in a panel of artwork in the One Piece Logue Town Novel. When Nami got angry with Arlong, she stabbed herself in the arm where his crews flag was with a knife several times. Even when the tattoo was removed, there remained the scar. The new tattoo Nami gained replaced her old one, but covered the scar. However, in the Novel a panel of Nami in a bath is seen with the scar left over from stabbing herself on her back, the new tattoo did not cover the scar at all. Since the Logue Town novel contained elements of original storyline Oda did not add, there is the possibility that this was an early design idea. However it is unclear if this was Oda's intended idea, as the novel is not put together by Oda but only based on his ideas and his artwork. Anime and Manga differences In the anime, Nami is introduced earlier in the series as early as Episode 1. She appears on the ship Alvida attacks and while Alvida's men are raiding the passanger ship she was on, Nami stuck on board to steal her treasure. After Luffy defeats Alvida, Nami is seen leaving the scene when Luffy and Coby lower their ship next to hers, almost causing Nami's ship to turn over.One Piece anime - Episode 1, Nami appears. She is later seen when they deal with Captain Morgan; while Luffy and Coby talk about the Marine a brief scene shows her sitting in the same bar listening to their conversation. SBS One Piece Manga chapter 439 vol. 45 - fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? *Before her appearance, Nami featured in several early artworks of One Piece alongside Luffy and the Red-Haired Pirates, despite Zoro being the first member to join, not her. This is probably due to prototypes of her appearing in earlier versions. *As her epithet in Japanese, "Doroboo Neko", it means "Burglar Cat." But Doroboo Neko also means "Seductress", like her sensual personality. *Despite being the physically weakest member of the crew, Nami is one of the very few people in the world who can hurt Luffy with normal strikes. Related Articles *Straw Hat Pirates References External Links *Nami at Wikipedia Site Navigation Straw Hats Arlong Nami Category:Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Female Category:Human Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Navigator